Legend of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
by BandG3ak
Summary: Princess Zelda falls into a strange world with no way home. How will she get back to preform her duty as the princess of Hyrule. Perhaps her newfound friends can help her.
1. A New World

Princess Zelda stepped into her room, Weary from a long day of Training and worrying about the guardians along with the divine beasts. She was lost in thought and found herself pacing around her room fiddling with the bottom of her blue tunic that she wears for day to day activities. she finally sits down at her dresser table and looked into the mirror, she hears a strange noise coming from the mirror. She gets up examines the mirror to find a small crack along with the sound growing louder, she identified this sound as running water. she touches the crack and puts a tiny bit of pressure on it and all of a sudden, the one crack turned to many until the mirror broke through. she was obviously not prepared for this to happen, and she fell through the now caved in mirror to find herself in an unknown place with no sight of the way home. she looks up to see a horse stopped just short of her. she hears an old man's voice saying,

"Young lady are you alright?" Zelda stands up to see An old man, wearing a gray cloak and a pointy hat, driving a horse-drawn cart filled with fireworks and such.

she answers him, "Yes sir I'm fine."

He asks, "Where did you come from?"

She says, "I'm not sure, one second I'm in my room, then the next thing I know, I fall through my mirror into this world. Would you mind telling me where I am, and who you are?" The old man looks at her with a puzzled look on his face

He says to her, "You are in Middle earth. The Shire, to be more precise. And as for who I am, my name is Gandalf."

She smiles at Gandalf and says, "A pleasure to meet you Gandalf, my name is Zelda." She starts talking to herself, "Now I wonder why, why am I here? What is my purpose?"

Gandalf gets her attention and says, "I may know a way we can figure that out, but as for right now, I am going to go see some dear friends of mine. Would you like to come?" Zelda nods and gets in the cart with Gandalf. They go down the road a little ways, Gandalf starts singing a little song,"The road goes ever on and on, Down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone, And I must follow if I can…" A young person hops out from behind a bush

"You're late!" Gandalf does not look at the hobbit at first, and then turns slowly, with an annoyed expression on his face that begins to twitch.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Both he and Frodo slowly begin to grin and crack up into laughter, Which makes Zelda laugh as well. Frodo leaps onto cart and hugs the old man.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf! Who is your passenger?" Gandalf gestures to Zelda and says,

"This is Zelda, I met her on the road not too long ago." Frodo shakes her hand and says,

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." She shakes his hand back and says,

"Same to you." Frodo turns around and starts talking with Gandalf.

Gandalf says, "Ooh! You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf resumes his drive. "So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

Frodo says, "You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar."

Gandalf chuckles, "Well, that should please him!"

Frodo says, "Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway."

They laugh. The cart makes its way past the fields of bright crops, over the bridge by an old mill, and past the market square. The cart begins to climb up a gradual slope towards Gandalf's destination. The hillside and the surrounds are lush and verdant.

Frodo says, "To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something." Frodo glances at Gandalf, but the wizard is non-committal and just stares deliberately at the scenery. Frodo speaks again, "All right then keep your secrets." Gandalf lets out a small Hrrrmmph. Frodo continues, "But I know you have something to do with it."

Gandalf softly says, "Good gracious me!"

Frodo continues to speak, "Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of. Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

Gandalf speaks, "If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

Zelda speaks, "Dragon?"

Gandalf chuckles and says, "A story for another time perhaps." Meaning it is too long a story to tell right now.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

Gandalf says, "Oh really?"

As the cart drives past, Hobbit children are drawn to the sight of the old wizard and his cart. They run behind the cart, shouting. "Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks? Gandalf?"

Gandalf pretends to ignore the children. They come to a halt as the cart keeps on going away. Both Zelda and Frodo look at him expectantly. Fireworks go off from the cart. The hobbit children cheer and the three in the cart laugh.

Frodo says, "Gandalf, I'm glad you're back."

Gandalf smiles and says, "So am I, dear boy! So am I."

Zelda smiles at Gandalf and says, "I can tell that you are very fond of these people." Gandalf smiles and nods.

Outside a small hose embedded into the side of a hill , Gandalf stops his cart. He and Zelda get down and go through the gate which bears a sign saying: 'No admittance except on party business.' Gandalf knocks on the door with his staff.

A voice comes from inside saying, "No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!"

Gandalf speaks back, "And what about very old friends?" Bilbo opens the door.

Bilbo says amazed, "Gandalf?"

Gandalf says back, "Bilbo Baggins!"

Bilbo gives Gandalf a hug, "My dear Gandalf!"

Gandalf says, "Good to see you! One hundred and eleven years old — who would believe it? You haven't aged a day."

Bilbo turns to Zelda and says, "Oh, hello. And who might you be?"

Zelda says, "My name is Zelda, I do wish you a happy birthday." Bilbo nods and thanks her.

Bilbo bids Gandalf and Zelda inside. "Come on, come in! Welcome, welcome! Oh, here we are. Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left. Twelve ninety-six — very good year. Almost as old as I am! Hahaha!" Bilbo hangs up Gandalf's hat and disappears down the corridor on his hunt for refreshments. Bilbo continues to speak, "It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

Gandalf and Zelda both say, "Just tea, thank you." Gandalf, bent double, backs into the chandelier. He steadies it, but then bumps his head onto the beam and utters an "Ooooff". Nursing the pain he enters Bilbo's study and sees the map of the Lonely Mountain mounted on a frame. He picks it up to examine it. Zelda follows Gandalf through the house.

Meanwhile, Bilbo is pottering around in the kitchen. "I was expecting you sometime last week! Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle… Oh, there's some cheese here — oh no, that won't do. Err, we got raspberry jam and an apple tart… Not much for afters, I'm afraid. Oh, no — we're all right! I've found some sponge-cake. I could make you some eggs if you like — oh. Gandalf? Zelda?"

again both Gandalf and Zelda say, "Just tea, thank you."

Bilbo resumes his running around the kitchen, "You don't mind if I eat, do you?"

Zelda shakes her head and Gandalf says, "Oh no, not at all." Gandalf sits down on a chair just inside the kitchen entrance, Zelda sits across from Gandalf.

There is a knocking on the door and a woman shouting, "Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!"

Bilbo puts himself up against the wall and whispers, "I'm not at home!" He tiptoes up to the front window and peers out to identify the unwanted visitor. "It's the Sackville-Bagginses!"

a voice is heard from outside, "I know you're in there!"

Bilbo speaks still in low tones, "They're after the house. They've never forgiven me for living this long!" Still with his sponge-cake, Bilbo disappears into the kitchen. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace!" Bilbo puts down his cake and stares out his window while Gandalf tries to make himself comfortable at Bilbo's hobbit-sized table. "I want to see mountains again, mountains Gandalf! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea!" He hurries to prepare the tea.

Gandalf speaks, "So, you mean to go through with your plan, then."

Bilbo says, "Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made." Gandalf lifts up the lid of a tea pot, Bilbo starts to pour water into it.

Gandalf speaks, "Frodo suspects something."

Bilbo looks up from pouring the tea, "'Course he does. He's a Baggins! Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle."

Gandalf speaks up, "You will tell him, won't you?"

Bilbo waves his hands as he speaks, "Yes, yes."

Gandalf says, "He's very fond of you."

Bilbo looks out the window, "I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him." Bilbo chuckles, "I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire: the woods, the fields… little rivers. I'm old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." Zelda's gaze is drawn downwards to Bilbo's waistcoat pocket as the Hobbit's fingers begins to fidget with something inside it.

Bilbo speaks, "I feel thin — sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread." Bilbo sits down wearily at the table. "I need a holiday — a very long holiday — and I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to!"

Evening falls on Hobbiton. Bilbo and Gandalf sit peacefully smoking pipe outside Bag End. Below them, in the party field, sounds of laughter and revelry float up from a growing crowd of Hobbits preparing for their evening's entertainment. Torches and candles light a festive scene and everywhere food is rapidly filling up the space on wooden trestles.

Bilbo speaks as the three are relaxing, "Old Toby. The finest weed in the Southfarthing." Bilbo blows a large ring of smoke which hangs gently in the still air. Gandalf sucks his cheeks in and out, blows a majestic, full-rigged ship that he blows through the ring. Bilbo speaks to Zelda, "You will come to my party won't you?"

She smiles and nods, "I suppose I will."

"Ahh! my friends. This will be a night to remember!"


	2. A Long Expected Party

The party is in full swing; the fireworks are going off and festivities are well underway. Zelda is helping Gandalf while also dancing with some hobbit children. Some hobbits come in, staggering under the load of a huge birthday-cake, candles already lit. Zelda ends up sitting with Frodo who, along with others, is dancing. He introduces her to his friend Sam. They are sitting and talking for a while until Sam casts sidelong glances at a hobbit-lass dancing. Frodo sees where Sam is looking and he says, "Go on Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance!" Zelda nods her head in encouragement.

Sam says, "I think I'll just have another ale."

Frodo says, "Oh no you don't! Go on!" He pushes Sam to the dance floor and into Rosie's arms. both Frodo and Zelda laugh heartily. Fireworks explode over the party field, a huge glittering umbrella in the night sky which changes into spears and whizzes away into the distance.

Zelda continues walking around when she finds Bilbo telling a story to the hobbit children, "There I was, at the mercy of three monstrous trolls! And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us, whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly. They spent so much time arguing the wither-tos and why-fors, that the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees — poof! And turned them all to stone!" as Bilbo finishes his story Zelda goes to assist Gandalf who was returning from his cart with more fireworks. Zelda looks over to the cart to see A young hobbit appearing from behind the tent, signaling his friend to get onto Gandalf's cart.

Zelda hears one of them speak, "No, no the big one, big one." The second Hobbit grabs a huge red firework and disappears inside the tent. His friend nonchalantly chews an apple, and strolls after him. Zelda gets to the tent just in time to see the firework explode upwards, throwing the two hobbits on to the ground and taking the tent up with it. High above the crowd, it bursts into the shape of a flaming dragon, turns and swoops slowly towards the merrymakers. The hobbits make a hurried attempt to get out of the way. The dragon swoops low over the hobbits' heads, flies off and bursts into a beautiful finale over the lake. Hobbits clap and cheer. The two Hobbits, now covered in soot, gaze proudly at their accomplishment. One said, "Let's get another one!" But then Gandalf comes up behind them and grabs them each by their ear.

He sees who they are, "Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. I might have known." Merry and Pippin, under Gandalf's eye, are washing the piles of plates. Zelda goes to sit next to Gandalf as Bilbo climbs on top of a stage looking area beneath the party tree. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots. Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!"

There are cheers of hobbits, Zelda and Gandalf saying, "Happy birthday!" Bilbo continues, "Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits." There is another cheer from the crowd. Bilbo continues, "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." There is a dead silence from the crowd. They gaze at each other blank-faced, trying to figure out if they were just insulted. Gandalf smiles. Bilbo continues to speak but is beginning to become nervous, "I, uh, I h-have things to do. I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce — this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." He makes eye-contact with Frodo, "Goodbye." Bilbo vanishes.

Zelda looks to Gandalf and he says, "Follow me." They go to Bag End with what seems like unnatural speed. they are in the living room when Bilbo rounds the corner and Gandalf says, "I suppose you think that was terribly clever."

Bilbo jumps for a second but he says, "Come on Gandalf! Did you see their faces?"

Gandalf says, "There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly."

Bilbo waves him off, "It was just a bit of fun! Oh you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?"

Gandalf softens his expression, "Two eyes — as often as I can spare them."

Bilbo says, "I'm leaving everything to him." He starts to pack various items into his travel pack.

Gandalf says, "What about this ring of yours, is that staying too?"

Bilbo answers, "Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece." Zelda goes to retrieve it when Bilbo keeps speaking, "No, wait, it's — here in my pocket. Heh, isn't that, isn't that odd though? Yet, after all why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

Gandalf says, "I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?"

Bilbo's feature begin to harden, "Well no… and yes!" he begins too get angry, "Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it, its mine, I found it, it came to me!"

Gandalf says, "There's no need to get angry."

Bilbo says, "Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault!" he caresses the ring, "It's mine! My own, my precious."

Gandalf says, "Precious? Its been called that before, but not by you."

Bilbo gets angry again, "Argh! What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!"

Gandalf starts to get annoyed, "I think you've had that Ring quite long enough."

Bilbo puts his fists up, "You — want it for yourself!"

"Bilbo Baggins!" The very air seems to shake as Gandalf draws himself up to full height. His voice thunders throughout Bag End. "Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I am not trying to rob you. I'm trying to help you." Bilbo starts weeping. He stumbles towards Gandalf, who embraces him gently. "All your long years we've been friends. Trust me as you once did, hmm? Let it go."

Bilbo looks down at the ring and sighed, "You're right Gandalf, the Ring must go to Frodo. It's late, the road is long." Bilbo collects up his travel packs and assorted cooking utensils and hoicks them onto his back. He takes up a walking stick and prepares to go out the front door. "Yes, it is time." Bilbo opens the door.

Zelda reaches out to Bilbo"Bilbo…The Ring is still in your pocket."

Bilbo pulls out the Ring from his pocket. He stares at it on his palm, then slowly allows it to slip off his palm. It lands on the floor with a heavy thud. He runs out the door, goes a few paces, then stops and lifts his head. He looks relieved. "I've thought up an ending for my book." He turns to Gandalf at the door. "'And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days.'"

Gandalf kneels down to Bilbo's level. "And I'm sure you will my dear friend."

Bilbo embraces Gandalf, "Good bye, Gandalf." He turns to Zelda and says, "I was a delight to have met you."

She nods at him and says, "The delight is all mine."

Bilbo goes out by the gate, and starts down the road, singing.

To Be Continued...

 **A/N: Sorry for not being that active. I've had a lot of stuff on my mind and haven't been able to get on the computer. I will post a lot more now. Thanks for reading and please Review.**


	3. New Friends

Zelda re-enters Bag End. Her hand hovers over the Ring, about to pick it up, but stops short when a vision of a lidless eye wreathed in flame, flashes through her mind.

Gandalf enters and sits himself by the fireplace. Zelda follows. The smoke from Gandalf's pipe drifts up, obscuring his face.

Frodo enters Bag End. "Bilbo! Bilbo!" Frodo sees the Ring on the floor. He stoops to pick it up. Frodo notices Gandalf and Zelda by the fireplace, he approaches them. "He's gone hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it." Gandalf keeps looking down mumbling to himself. Frodo holds the Ring out."Gandalf?"

Gandalf looks up and smiles at Frodo, noticing the Ring in his hand. "Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End…" He holds an envelope open, Frodo slips in the Ring, and Gandalf seals the envelope. "…along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight." Gandalf gets up to leave, collecting his hat and staff.

Zelda confronts him. "Where are you going?"

Gandalf answers, "There are some things that I must see to."

She asks, "What things?"

He answers, "Questions. Questions that need answering."

She says, "I don't understand."

Gandalf stops his hurried exit and looks back at Zelda. "Neither do I." He points at the envelope in Frodo's hand. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe." Gandalf leaves Bag End. Frodo looks at the envelope in his hand.

 **A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Inside the Green Dragon, Hobbits are engaged in drinking and singing. Tankards in hand on the table-top, Merry and Pippin are singing and dancing.

"Hey ho, to the bottle I go!  
To heal my heart and drown my woe.  
Rain may fall and wind may blow.  
But there still be -  
many miles to go!

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,  
and the stream that falls from hill to plain.  
Better than rain or rippling brook —  
(Pippin finishes off solo) is a mug of beer inside this Took!"

At a nearby table, Zelda and Frodo and Sam are sitting having a good time. Zelda holds a mug of ale nervously in front of her face. Frodo says, "Come on Zelda just take a sip." She holds it up to her mouth and takes a small sip. she tastes it and nods with a look of contentment on her face. By the time they decided to leave she had downed at least four pints of ale. she was dancing and singing with the other hobbits when Frodo decided they should leave.

Frodo and Zelda come up the steps and open the front door. Inside, Bag End is unlit, but papers and curtains are flapping in the breeze, indicating open windows. The enter cautiously. There seems to be no sign of life, but a hand descends on Zelda's shoulder from behind. Frodo jumps, gasps and turns. It is Gandalf. He looks wild and dishevelled. "Is it secret?! Is it safe?!" Frodo opens a chest in the hallway and rummages through it, tossing out scrolls and other items in the process. He finds the sealed envelope he left there. He hands Gandalf the envelope. Gandalf snatches it and throws it on the fire.

Zelda asks, "What are you doing?!"

The envelope is rapidly consumed by the flames, revealing the Ring inside. Gandalf gets a pair of tongs and picks up the Ring as Frodo and Zelda watch. "Hold out your hand Frodo, it's quite cool." He drops the Ring on Frodo's hand. It seems to weigh the Hobbit's hand down. Gandalf stands up and turns away from the fire. "What can you see? Can you see anything?"

Frodo turnes the Ring over and over between his fingers. "Nothing. There's nothing…" Gandalf sighs in relief, and then his eyes narrow as Frodo corrects himself. "Wait. There are markings." Faint glowing runes start to appear on the band. A voice whispers, as if the Ring is speaking to him. The runes are reflected on Frodo's face as he tries to puzzle them out. "It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

Gandalf looks at Zelda and Frodo grimly, "There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here. In the common tongue it says, 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'"

Frodo and Gandalf sit down in the kitchen with tea. The Ring lies on the table between them. "This is the One Ring. Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself. For sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call. "He is seeking it, seeking it — all his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it."

Frodo stands up and grabs the Ring. He walks down the corridor. "All right, we put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they? Do they Gandalf?"

Gandalf answers, "There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words…"

Frodo looks fearful, "Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here!"

Zelda says, "it cannot stay in the Shire!"

Gandalf turns to her, "No! No, it can't."

Frodo closes the Ring inside his palm and looks up at Gandalf. "What must I do?"

Frodo flings items into his backpack to prepare for his journey. Gandalf says, "You must leave, and leave quickly."

Frodo says, "Where? Where do I go?"

Gandalf says, "Get out of the Shire. Make for the village Bree." He throws a neatly-rolled up shirt to Frodo. Frodo grabs it, unrolling the bundle in the process, and stuffs it into his bag, along with some food. "I'll be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." A flash is seen from outside, Gandalf says, "Get down!" Frodo drops to the floor. Gandalf goes to the window, peers out cautiously then gives the bushes a whack with his staff. An "oofff!" is heard from the object of the whack.

Zelda looks out of the window and says, "Oh my Goddesses." She runs outside in a hurry.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. A Shortcut to Mushrooms

After a few minutes she comes back in with a boy wearing a blue tunic much like her's. His hair a light shade of dirty blonde, with a small blue ear ring in his left ear, And a sword on his back. Both Gandalf and Frodo look very puzzled. Zelda says, "This is my bodyguard, Link." Link gives a small smile. Gandalf shakes his hand. Zelda tells Link what is going on. Link nods and whispers in Zelda's ear. she nods and tells Gandalf, "He's in."

Early dawn on the following morning, Gandalf, Frodo, Zelda, and Link make their way along the road. They enter a more heavily forested area and some dense undergrowth. Gandalf talks to the company. "Be careful all of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts." He turns to Frodo, "Is it safe?" Frodo pats his vest pocket. "Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." Gandalf rides off, leaving the company in the forest. They stare at each other. Eventually Frodo sighs, takes up his stick and they continue on their journey. They trek along the countryside, making their way across streams, over hills and through meadows.

Zelda and Link, in the middle of a field of corn, emerge onto a small path between the rows of tall vegetables. Zelda looks back and forth. "Frodo? Frodo! Frodo!" Frodo appears round the bend in the path, looking puzzled. "I thought I'd lost you."

Frodo looks even more puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

Zelda says, "It's just something Gandalf said."

They start walking together ahead of Link, "What did he say?"

She says, "'Don't you lose him, Zelda!' And I don't mean to."

Frodo says, "Zelda, we're still in the Shire! What could possibly happen?" Suddenly, Pippin bursts from the cornfield and knocks over Frodo. Merry, close behind, knocks over Zelda. Both have an armful of vegetables. Link runs up and pulls Merry off of Zelda who pulls Pippin off of Frodo.

Frodo says, "What's the meaning of this?" He looks at the vegetables in their hands, "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" They hear a dog barking and an angry, yelling voice. Pippin grabs Frodo and runs, followed by Merry, Zelda, and Link

They could hear Farmer Maggot in the feild, "Hoi! You get back here! Wait till I get this through you! Get out of my fields! You'll know the devil if I catch up with you!"

Merry yells up to Pippin, "'Dunno why he is so upset. It's only a couple of carrots!"

Pippin yells back, "And some cabbages. And those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week and, and the mushrooms the week before!"

Merry responds, "Yes Pippin! My point is, he is clearly overreactin'. Run!" Pippin, Frodo, Merry, and Zelda stop just before the edge of a gorge. Link slams into them from behind and everyone rolls down the hill.

At the bottom, they end up in a tangled heap, spitting various bits of forest from their mouths. Pippin has landed just in front of a pile of droppings. "Ooh! That was close."

Merry sits up, "Oowwww! I think I've broken something." He pulls out a broken carrot.

Frodo gets up, "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!"

Merry shrugs, "What?! That was just a detour, a shortcut."

Zelda stands up and asks, "A shortcut to what?"

Pippin yells out, "Mushrooms!" Merry rushes towards the mushrooms, followed by Pippin.

Frodo, standing, looks down the road. "I think we should get off the road." Sounds of something can be heard, coming up the road. "Get off the road! Quick!"

The company grabs their things and cross the road, hopping over and then crawling beneath a large overhanging tree root. The sound of hoof steps are heard. Zelda whispers to the hobbits, "Shhh! Stop it! Be quiet!" Merry and Pippin stop jostling each other. Frodo looks up through a small gap and sees a black horse, and a Rider, clothed and hooded in black. The Black Rider leaps from his horse. He approaches the tree root and rests his armored hand on it, hissing and sniffing. Insects and earthworms start coming out of their holes. Frodo enters a trance, tempted to wear the Ring as his finger strains towards it. Zelda realises this and he reaches over and hits Frodo in the arm, startling him out of his the trance. Frodo jerks the Ring away from his finger. Merry throws a bag full of vegetables into the forest to distract the Rider, who whirls away and follows the sound. The company makes a break for it. They run a short distance and then stop, gasping.

Nightfall comes. A Black Rider is patrolling the area. The company hides behind the trees. Frodo looks around the tree and sees nothing. Zelda whispers to him, "Anything?"

Frodo shakes his head and Pippin says, "What's going on?"

Merry says, "That Black Rider was looking for something."

Zelda says, "We need to get to Bree."

Merry nods, "Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me." A second Black Rider appears along their path. Frodo is delayed as the others run on. The company jumps over a fence and run towards the dock. One Rider is hot on Frodo's heels. Merry and Pippin each uncoil a mooring rope while Link starts to push off.

They all yell to Frodo saying, "Jump Frodo! Go on faster! Jump!" Frodo leaps onto the raft. The Rider stops short of the water and once again squeals in frustration. Looking back, the company sees the Rider ride away, followed by two others.

Frodo asks, "How far to the nearest crossing?"

Merry says, "Brandywine Bridge: twenty miles."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. The Prancing Pony

The company arrives at the gates of Bree, soaking wet due to the pouring rain. They pause, uncertain how to declare themselves. Zelda goes out in front of the group, "Come on."

She knocks on the gates. A small peep hole opens. a old man pokes his head out. "What do you want?"

She answers, "We're heading for the Prancing Pony."

The gatekeeper opens the gate, "Hobbits! Three hobbits! What business brings you to Bree?"

Zelda answers, "We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own."

The gatekeeper says, "All right miss, I meant no offence. 'Tis my job to ask question after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." He ushers them inside. He ushers them inside.

The company makes their way up the cobbled path, through the motley crowd which jostles and bumps them."Out of the way! Watch where you're walking!"

Frodo looks up and spots the sign of the Prancing Pony. The company enters the Inn. Inside, it is crowded, noisy and poorly-lit. They pull back their hoods. Merry and Pippin breathe sighs of relief. Zelda steps up to the bar. "Excuse me?"

The bar tender looks over, "Good evening. If you're looking for accommodation we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit-sized rooms available. Miss uh —"

Zelda says, "Zelda. My name is Zelda. We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

The bar tender thinks for a moment. "Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember: elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat… Not seen him for six months."

The hobbits are shocked. They huddle together with Zelda and Link. "What do we do now?"

Zelda says, "Calm down, He's just not here yet. we need to wait for him."

The hobbits are seated at a table in the tap room of the Prancing Pony. The air is dark and smoke-filled. Drunken men laugh raucously. Several glance suspiciously at the hobbits. Zelda is next to Frodo and Link is across from them looking around cautiously. Merry sits down at the table. He is holding a huge stein of beer. Pippin looks in amazement, "What's that?"

Merry says, "This, my friend, is a pint."

Pippin gasps, "It comes in pints? I'm getting one." He runs off.

Link chuckles and returns to his mug of ale. He nudges Zelda to get her attention. She looks at him and he gestures to a man in the corner of the room who's face is barely visible under his hood. "That guy has done nothing but stare at us since we got here."

Zelda calls over a waiter, "Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?"

The waiter looks for a moment before answering her. "He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are — wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider."

Frodo starts to play with the Ring. It starts to whisper. "Baggins. Baggins. Baggins. Baggins! Baggins!…"

Just then, Pippin could be heard from across the room, "Baggins! Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side"

listeners laugh, "It works for him!" yells one

Pippin continues "and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."

Strider sits up, his attention fairly caught. Frodo rushes towards the bar to stop Pippin from babbling further. Frodo slips on someone's boot and falls back, tossing the Ring into the air. As he catches it, the Ring slips onto Frodo's finger. Frodo disappears. Folks gasp in surprise. Strider is alarmed. Outside the village, the Black Riders turn around.

Frodo, now in a shadow world, looks around bewildered. He then sees an immense singular orb, a lidless eye, wreathed in flame. The Eye of Sauron stares down at him. "You cannot hide! I see you! There is no life in the void, only death!"

Frodo backs away, terrified. He gropes for the Ring, unable to tear his gaze from the hideous Eye. Finally he wrenches the Ring off, reappearing with a relieved sigh.

Strider grabs him from behind. "You draw far too much attention to yourself." Strider tosses him up the stairs, flings open the door of his room, throws Frodo in and shuts the door behind them.

Frodo stumbles, falls to his knees, and stands up. "What do you want?"

Strider looks at him, "A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry."

Frodo looks at him, "I carry nothing."

Strider says, "Indeed." He walks over to the window, and puts out the candles with his fingers. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

Frodo looks at him, "Who are you?"

Strider takes his hood off. "Are you frightened?"

Frodo says, "Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." The door bursts open. Strider draws his sword.

Zelda, Link, Merry and Pippin rush in, Zelda with fists clenched and ready to fight. "Let him go!" Strider sheaths his sword. "You have a stout heart little miss, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

Inside the gatehouse of Bree, the wizened gatekeeper hears a horse snorting. He gets up to investigate and opens the window in the gate. Suddenly the Black Riders crash through the gate, crushing the gatekeeper underneath it. The riders gallop to the Prancing Pony. Screeches are heard. The Riders enter the Inn, swords drawn. the inn keeper hides behind the door, terrified. Inside, the Hobbits are soundly asleep. The Riders make for the hobbit-sized room. Silently, they raise their swords high above them to plunge into the beds. The swords descend, stabbing at the still forms as the Hobbits awake. The Riders pull back the covers and realize they have been attacking stuffed bedclothes and pillows. They scream. Strider watches from the window in his room as the Riders remount their horses.

Frodo sits at the foot of the bed. The rest of the sleeping hobbits, awakened by the Riders' cries, lean wide-eyed against the headboard. Zelda asks, "What are they?"

Strider looks at her. "They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N: Oh my god. I am sorry for staying away for that long. I'm gonna try to keep with a regular update schedule with this story and a new one that you may or may not have seen. Go look at my other stories. and as always, Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
